2015.08.18 - Werewoves' Hot Tub Love Story (Not an Indie Band)
It was wet. It was rainy. It was cold in said wet and rain. Unless you were of course a werewolf. Just the same the ability to tolerate weather and temperature extremes hardly made it at all pleasant. Having spent time training the wolf pups, now it was time to relax a bit. There would be more training later still. Perhaps when Paul got back and Ethan had healed up a bit. For now, there was a steam room and a hot tub. Hot tub comes first. Which is where Jason Christoher can be found. Relaxing comfortably in the spacious hot tub, with the jets all on high. Arms spread out along the sides of the tub. Head laid back, resting with his eyes closed. He looks more than just relaxed, he looks damn near asleep. His chest barely rising and falling. Jacob enters with a towel wrapped around himself. He took a bit of, uh... personal time... and a shower to calm himself down first, but his blood was still hot. Well. Hotter than usual. So to speak. He approaches the tub, putting on a forcedly lazy smile, and leans his elbows against the edge. "Hey there, sensei," he says in a tone laced with cheerful irony. "Do you mind if a lowly student joins your bath?" Jason Christopher doesn't move for a moment, but then shifts some. The seat next to him is directly open. The seat so very directly, bodies touching in a hot tub, next to him. He opens his eyes and looks at Jacob. "There is nothing lowly about you Jacob. Nothing in the least." "Not when I'm with you," Jacob says, shedding the towel and tossing it over a convenient bar or such. Then, without even a whisper of modesty, he steps around the tub and enters from right beside Jason, sliding in so he brushes full length against him, hip to hip. He very carefully places his arm over the edge of the tub, bent at the elbow, so he can rest his hand on Jason's shoulder. He doesn't ask if it's all right, but he continues, "When I'm with you, I think I could fly." Jason Christopher slips an arm around Jacob, actually pulling him a little closer still. "Jacob all I can possibly do, is show you the power that is inside of you already." He doesn't say anything for a few moments. "Jacob...Why aren't you the alpha of the pack? Why are you letting Sam Uley lead?" He knows Sam is a alpha by virtue of apparently being the oldest. But Jacob sweats alpha. So much so that Jason could smell it on him when they first met. He should be the real alpha of the pack. It has bothered him for a while now. It was time he asked about it. Jacob's brow furrows, and he drops his eyes to the surface of the water. "I... didn't want it. It was too much. I don't... I don't want to be /above/ the others. I don't want to force them to do things, to have to decide things for them. I just want to have to do my part. Just... be me." He sounds, maybe, just a little ashamed. He's pretty sure Jason thinks he's foolish for making that decision. Jason Christopher listens to Jacob's explanation, his face impassive as he does. He exhales thoughtfully and then nods. "The day may come when you need to rise up Jacob. But I can't argue with you wanting to just be you. I'm, rather fond of you. Just as you are. But then I am sure I'd feel the same if and when you let that part of you come forward. I can tell you this much. You are going to be an amazing alpha wolf when you do." He leans over and kisses the top of Jacob's head throuh his hair. What it utterly lacks in romance, it makes up for in pure simple, and genuine affection. Kissing Jacob is easy for him, there isn't any hesitation. That makes Jake smile, even blush a little, and he slides his arm out across the back of Jason's neck to stretch across both his shoulders, just lightly. "Maybe I can't be an alpha," he murmurs. "Maybe I can't even keep following Sam." Then, he says to Jason with the utter, syrupy sincerity that only a teenager can manage unironically, "When you're already alpha over my heart?" It's a truly corny line, but the feeling behind it is real enough. It is /TRULY/ a corny line. The type of line that would make an immortal grown and pinch the bridge of his nose and shake his head sighing heavily. IF anyone but Jacob had said it at least. So his features never falter and he just smiles softly. This time kissing Jacob's forehead. "They are your brothers. They count on your strength. If that comes to pass, we will face it then...But there is no need to rush to it." It seems so simple. Loving him. Part of Jason knows it is the imprint. It is challenging not to love someone that constantly keeps being made to be perfect for you. But in some ways Jason has found a way around that. The perfect thing for him, is for Jacob to be his own person. The imprint may always draw Jacob to him. But at least in all other ways Jason can give him his freedom. This makes Jacob smile, just a contented smile that Jason understands. He settles his head against Jason's shoulder, then, and just lets himself say what comes to mind, his voice gaining a rare, almost dreamy quality as the usual tension--whether reserve, toughness, or just teenage sarcasm--drained away. "Ethan came and made me breakfast before you got back this morning. He wanted to ask me what it was like... being /with/ you." Amusement creeps into his voice, and he adds, "I told him that we hadn't done anything like that. I think I broke his little heart." But there's a wistful quality to his tone, too, that he can't play off. Jason Christopher stiffins a little at that, but likely not in the way Jacob was hoping. It is literally a split second, but it is there. "Ethan..." He shakes his head some and closes his eyes. Relaxing again after a single breath. "I understand Jacob, that is what Ethan likely would have thought, or expected. I hope you can respect, I'm in no hurry for that. You've only just started exploring the ramifications of your imprint. There is a lot we don't know...For example...How will this impact your pack in the long term? You are all connected through a mind link...It was what I hoped would allow the others to reach new wolf phases if I can teach you. The mind link." Jacob shakes his head against Jason's shoulder. "I... have to be honest with you. I'm... /looking forward/ to it... kind of a lot. But I'm not... in a hurry. If that makes sense? I'm happy being patient." He pauses, then adds, moving to gently rub his hand along the back of Jason's shoulders. "And it's not just the imprint. This... is a /big/ change for me. It should probably be a little scary, but it's not. But it /is/ still a big change. It's probably smart not to rush, even if... You know. Feelings and stuff." He falls into a thoughtful silence for a bit. Then he says, "I don't think there's any danger to the pack. Imprinted wolves can be /annoying/, and... they might have some weird dreams or something, but... we've been doing this for a really long time." Jason Christopher nods thoughtfully as Jacob explains the situation about the imprinting and the lack of danger. He ponders that for a moment and sighs. "Well you may be right Jacob. But then I see how the other pack members look at us. It has never happened has it? This is the first time a member of the pack has imprinted on another man isn't it? So....there isn't any real telling what other changes may be in store. But I want to believe you are right." He leans his face into the crook of Jacob's neck and inhales deeply. "Damn you smell so good. Thank you. For understanding." "No better than you," Jacob says. Were he anyone else, it would be a purr--but wolves /don't/ purr. "...And they're surprised, but... it could be worse. I could have imprinted on, like... a vampire or something. Some blood-sucker." He barks a laugh. "Like /that/ could happen. But the point is, they'll accept it. They'll adapt. It's what we do." And then a low chuckle rumbles from his chest. "What, are you afraid I'm start turning the pack /gay/, and Sam will have to single-handedly father the next generation?" He's trying to keep it under control, but it has him laughing so hard, even quietly, that he's shaking. Jason Christopher rolls his eyes some and shrugs. "I think the pack would certainly suffer for the lack of the diversity in it's gene pool if that happened." He is murmurring since his lips are so close to Jacob's ear. "Particularly the lack of Black family genes." Then he licks slowly from Jacob's collar bone to his ear lobe. Ok Jacob may have wagged his tail. But yes the werewolf prince just licked him. The shudder that goes through Jacob's body then communicates orders of magnitude more than any cheesy line ever could. His head falls back, exposing his throat to Jason. He'd roll over on his back and whine right now if it fit the moment--but just as well that it doesn't. When he speaks, it's through a coarse, hitching breath, "I think they'll have to do without my genes, anyway. I'm pretty sure... you just ruined me for breeding. For life." Jason Christopher laughs into Jacob's throat and then kisses it, arms snaking around him as he turns toward him more in the hot tub. "Human's have come up with so many interesting technologies. For how unbelievably annoying they can be. They show a lot of ingenuity. Maybe we can donate some of your genetic material. Someday." He is of course speaking in jest. He knows enough of the pack to know as long as Jacob keeps shifting he doesn't age. Nor does Jason. This is a love affair that is unlikely to end anytime soon. Or ever. There will always be a Black in the Quileute pack. Jacob. The idea seems to strike Jacob harder than intended, though. He shifts position, needing to look Jason in the eyes. He speaks very earnestly, saying, "I know having a family again would be hard for you, and I'd never ask you to do that again unless you wanted it. But... if you did... nothing would make me happier. Because any child of mine would also be yours... or I wouln't have one, no matter /what/ technology would allow." There's a fierceness to the statement, as if it's a question of fundamental loyalty. Jason Christopher winces a little at that as well. But these small ripples that make it to the surface are getting there through nigh indomitable will power. The impact inside of him is of course much more dramatic. Like a nuclear warhead detonating. He swallows and smiles softly. "Maybe Jacob. Maybe someday." He leans back up, and stretches out in the tub. Since it is able to sit so many, there is room for him to do that. He dunks his head and then srfaces, slicking his wet hair out of his face. "We have a lot of somedays ahead of us. This is all very new to us both." He stands up, the water spilling down his flawless body in rivulets. "Ethan is another random element now too. He represents a different pack Jacob. He is getting along well here. Fitting in. He has a twin brother you know. As well as other pack brothers. If you can believe it one of them is actually a human being." He chuckles at that. "I think we are onto something here. On the cusp of....maybe an alliance. If that were to happen...That joined pack would be immensely strong." "They'll learn about us from Ethan," Jacob says with confidence. He doesn't push the other subject, unwilling to put Jason past where he's comfortable right now. "And I can talk to them, too, if I need to. I can tell that Ethan's pack are good people, Jason. He's been hurt so badly, but... someone's helped him a lot. He's recovering. We can help him, too, and we'll be strong." He pauses, then adds quietly, "Strong enough to do whatever we /have/ to do." He doesn't know /everything/ about Jason's plans, but just from knowing his past... Jacob understands a lot. He understands what fighting to defend your kind and survive is. Jason Christopher smiles softly and sits back down next to Jacob. He had his back to him when he stood up. But the proximity to Jacob naked in the hot tub certainly had something of a stirring impact on him, even if he wasn't ready to express it just yet in a physical manner. "Jacob all any of you have to do is survive. Thats all I want now." His voice grows dark then. "We will leave my father to me. I won't risk another..." He shakes his head some. "I won't lose another family." His voice is somewhat hollow when he says that. Jacob reaches both arms around Jason, hugging him fiercely. "You will /never/ lose me," he says, speaking the words with all the vehemence of an oath. "I'd claw my way back out of hell for you. You--you want to know what /we/ will do to the pack? Jason, we're going to make them /better/ than they've ever been. Every other one of us, /ever/, has imprinted on someone who maybe makes a contribution to our gene pool. Maybe gives us moral support. Maybe is wise and kind. But they've always been someone who must be protected. Always a vulnerability. You..." he draws a slow breath, trying to force his feelings into control. "You are /strength/. Do you get it? You're the best one any of us have ever imprinted on. You've made /me/ the most--most /lucky/ wolf. /Ever/." Jason Christopher slips his arms back around Jacob, and huffs out a small, happy sound. Somewhere between a chuckle and a sigh, though certainly of happiness. Contentment and happiness. Two feelings he, well never expected to feel again. He never imagined them even when he thought of overthrowing his father. Leading the Children of the Moon away from a genocidal madman's agenda. It was just something that needed to be, not a route to any kind of happiness. Now. Now things were different. In that regard Jacob was so very wrong. Because he had in fact made Jason the luckiest wolf ever. But it would be impolite to quibble. So he just kisses Jacob again. Deeply. Passionately. With the weight of centuries of experience and passion. He kisses the hell out of that poor boy. Screw Gone with the Wind. This is epic The Princess Bride stuff. The immediate reaction is that Jacob meets the kiss, and for all he's swept up in it, carried off by it--he gives back as best he can. No, he doesn't have experience. He doesn't have anything but raw passion and complete enthusiasm. It's definitely a kiss for the ages: four centuries of experience combined with the unimpeded force of raw passion. There's no vying for dominance, here. Jacob is all too happy to surrender to Jason's dominance in the romantic sense. It makes things easier, in fact. But part of that surrender is an utter lack of passivity. He gives back everything he has, and he would give more if it were possible. The only thing he holds back is his growing desire for more, going farther, experiencing /everything/... because it's not time yet. He knows it. The imprint is the only thing making that level of self control even possible. Jason Christopher has no imprint. Though he has a willpower that is beyond impressive. Impressive enough to hold so much pain and so much loss and so very much grief at bay. To hold the beast within him that feeds off of all of it in check. Suffice to say it is enough to stop him from getting an inappropriate erection and sending the wrong signals. Well, nearly. The flesh is controlled by the mind here. He is a werewolf after all. But the flesh has at least some say. And in fairness, Jacob is gorgeous, and it is an /EPIC/ kiss. No, there is no vying for dominance. Jason exerts no more in their kiss than he naturally does just through breathing. But he sees Jacob as an equal anyway. Certainly not someone he is better than. That's not love, that is submission. Then with a brevity of motion it hardly seems possible. He sweeps the naked and dripping Jacob into his arms. Only breaking the kiss when the sheer angles one would need to be bending at make it impossible to maintain. Smiling at the young man in his arms, he carries him towards the door. "We have more training to do later Jacob. Perhaps you should get some rest in our room." And so he carries him that way. To their room. Their room. THEIR....The room they share, together. #ProgressHasBeenMade. #Jasob? Whatever, it is a great day.